


Of Troublesome Heats and School Cafeterias

by Malavia_Azzura



Series: The Daily Lives of Matteo and Alexander [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Alexander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on people I know, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not their real names ofc, Omega Matteo, Omega Verse, Porn with a tiny hint of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: Matteo was having a normal boring day at school, when he suddenly starts feeling the effects of a heat coming on, after he runs out ashamed and embarrassed, he bumps into someone, who manages to turn the worst day of his life into the best day.





	Of Troublesome Heats and School Cafeterias

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys well this is my second installment of my The Daily lives of Matteo and Alexander, it is based on real people, that my best friend and I do very much ship so I decided to change their names and post it here! she Of course got a copy with the original names but I do hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did, comments are always appreciated thank you for reading this!

It was a normal Wednesday morning at school, all the high schoolers were having lunch in the cafeteria. Matteo was sitting at his usual table, with his best friend Sophie and the rest of their group. He had been feeling weird all day, he didn’t really know what was wrong, but he was feeling overly hot. Matteo started smelling Pheromones, he could feel slick oozing out of him. All the alphas in the cafeteria were staring at him with hungry eyes, how could he have not realized, he’s going into heat. He didn’t know what to do almost every alpha in school was staring at him and growling in lust, here he was in the middle of school going into heat, and everyone could tell. Matteo felt so embarrassed he had no mate to protect him, or to help him through his situation. He burst into tears and ran out of the cafeteria. He couldn’t see where he was going due to the tears, while he was running he slammed into someone’s chest. Normally he would apologize, but he just wanted to run away now. Obviously, this guy had other plans, he cornered Matteo against the wall and kept sniffing his neck. Matteo squirmed trying to get out of this guy’s grip, he then looked up to see who it was, his stomach dropped as soon as he saw who it was. 

“Xander, get off me, stop please” Matteo whimpered with tears still streaming down his face. Xander just ignored him and started licking his neck, Matteo was starting to cry harder, Xander wanted to mark him. Matteo kneed Xander in the nuts, “What the fuck, you little bitch!” Xander growled as he doubled over. “Next time I tell you to stop you better do it” Matteo cried as he ran away. As he was running he felt someone grab his wrist, before he started to panic, a familiar comforting scent washed over him. He could never have been happier to see his best friend. “Matteo, what’s wrong? You just burst into tears and ran out of the cafeteria” Sophie said. Matteo just hugged her and cried onto her shoulder. “I’ w-went into heat” he sobbed, “Matteo sweetie calm down” She said as she wiped his tears away. “I can’t understand anything through your sobs” she joked, trying to cheer him up a little. Matteo gave her a weak smile as he took a deep breath, “I-I went into h-heat, in th-the cafeteria” he stuttered. “Baby that’s horrible” she said as she hugged him, “That’s n-not all “he continued “Xander tried to mark me” he sobbed. “Alexander Bartolo? I thought you liked him” she asked confused, “No, the other one; Xander not Alexander” Matteo clarified. 

“Oh, my poor baby” she said as she hugged him tighter, she knew how much he hated Xander. Xander always hangs out with Alexander, and is always hitting on Matteo in the most disgusting ways. The guy was so full of himself because he was captain of the football team; he had people falling head of heels for him, and Matteo was the only one to refuse him. “Come on Mat- “just as she was about to take Matteo home, she was called to the office. “Matteo I’m so sorry I have to go” she said as she walked to the office. Matteo was starting to panic again so, he ran to the bathroom. He was starting to feel frustrated, he was in pain he really needed to be knotted. He ran into the stall and started sobbing, he made it through plenty of heats, without an alpha he was hoping he could survive this one. Being in a school filled with alphas wasn’t helping though, he was starting to lose hope, in a bit his mind would be clouded and he might let anyone knot him. “Aahh” Matteo cried out in frustration, “I wonder if you make sounds like that in bed” he heard a voice say. 

He knew that voice so well, the voice of his crush, the man of his dreams; Alexander Bartolo. Oh, how he used to fall over himself just at the sight of him. Just at hearing that voice made more slick drench his legs, he was so embarrassed he knew Alexander could smell him. “Come on now don’t be shy, come out” Alexander continued “I would say I don’t bite, but I really want to mark you” to say that Matteo was drenched in slick would be an understatement. Matteo opened the stall door slowly and peaked up at Alexander through his Eyelashes. “You don’t only sound and smell beautiful, you look beautiful too” Alexander chuckled as he stared at the tiny omega still trying to hide himself in the stall. Matteo was using all his willpower trying not to pounce at Alexander, as he gave him that charming smile that almost made him collapse. He was starting to close the stall door before Alexander stopped him, “why are you trying to hide little one?” He said as he pulled Matteo out of the stall and wrapped an arm around him. He kissed Matteo passionately; Matteo felt sparks going off, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Alexander was kissing him! This felt so surreal, he’s dreamed about this every night. Matteo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s neck as they kissed. “you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this” Alexander said as he trailed his kisses down Matteo’s jaw to his neck. 

He nipped a little at Matteo’s neck, “mine” he growled before he sunk his teeth in, Matteo couldn’t believe himself. He’s been marked! He has a mate now, one that will take care of him and help him through his heats. All this time he though Alexander was repulsed by him; Oh, how wrong he was. All the thoughts running through Matteo’s head came to a halt as Alexander slipped his hands into Matteo’s pants and grabbed his ass. “Hmm, so wet for me,” Matteo didn’t think it was possible to get this slick just because of a few words. Alexander slid his fingers over Matteo’s hole, Matteo’s knees almost gave out from under him. Alexander wrapped his arms around Matteo to support him, “as much as I’d like to knot you, you deserve better than sex in a school bathroom” Alexander said as he lifted Matteo up bridal style and started walking to the school gates. Matteo hid his face in Alexander’s neck so nobody would see him, he was sure everybody already knew though. “Open the Gates I have an emergency!” Alexander yelled. As they opened the gate Matteo saw Alexander’s car waiting, which surprised him because it was only the middle of the school day. 

Alexander placed Matteo on his lap when they got into the car, Matteo kept letting out whimpers and whines. He was in so much pain, he needed to be filled so badly, though he was confused about why the car was here he couldn’t even form a sentence to ask. “Matteo, you better stop testing my patience, I’ve held out this far, but I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to hold out with you making those delicious noises” Matteo blushed at what Alexander said. “Drive faster, please!” Alexander ordered. “Sir we’re already going past the speed limit” the driver replied. “Well, that’s not fast enough!” Alexander exclaimed. The driver just went faster, if a cop stopped them now they’d have to deal with Alexander and his omega. When they got home Alexander nearly jumped out of the car with Matteo in his arms. He rushed into the house and ran up the stairs and into his room, he was thankful that his parents were away for the week.

As soon as he was in his room he threw Matteo on the bed, clothes were flying everywhere. Matteo was writhing naked on the bed, waiting for Alexander to get undressed. The slick running down his legs nearly soaking the covers made Alexander crazy. Alexander basically tore his pants off, watching Matteo finger himself to relieve some of the pain. Alexander pounced on Matteo the instant he was naked, but he knew he had to prep him first. Alexander removed Matteo’s hand and slid one finger into his soaked hole, “Aahh’” Matteo moaned at the relief of being filled even if it was just one finger. Soon enough that finger was enough and he was bucking his hips trying to get more as Alexander added a second and third finger. “Alexander, fuck me, knot me, please” Matteo nearly cried. “I thought you’d never ask” Alexander smirked as he slid his fingers out of Matteo. His dick was so hard it hurt, Matteo didn’t only look good, he smelt amazing too. Alexander slid into Matteo slowly, he knew it was Matteo’s first time, he couldn’t just rush it. He waited a moment until Matteo started moving his hips signaling that he was ready. Alexander lost all self-control and started pounding into Matteo. 

Matteo let out a litany of moans, as the alpha plowed into him with full force. The omega suddenly let’s out a scream of pleasure, “found it” was all Alexander said as he plowed into his little Omega. “My Sweet, sweet omega making such pretty noises for me” Alexander cooed. Matteo was moaning so loudly he was sure everybody on the entire planet could probably hear him, he didn’t care though. “With you as my mate, I should have my room sound proofed” Alexander chuckled. Matteo payed him no mind as he scratched and clawed at his alpha’s back. “A-alpha I’m close” Matteo said as his Omega side took over. Alexander quickened his pace, in a matter of moments Matteo screamed his name as he climaxed. The alpha felt his knot growing inside his mate. Matteo felt sated and complete as their bodies locked together. “How long are we going to be like this?” the omega asked, “a couple of hours” Alexander replied. Alexander maneuvered himself so he was laying behind Matteo with his arms around the little omega. Matteo let out a yawn as he tried to stick himself as close as he could to his alpha, “I was wondering earlier, but my mind was too clouded to ask; why was your car at school so early?” Matteo asked as Alexander was nipping at his neck. “Hmm, well, when I saw you run out of the cafeteria like that I called my driver and told him to get there as soon as possible” he replied.

“Oh, so you were so sure that I was just going to fall all over you, hmm? What if I didn’t want to be your mate?” Matteo teased. “I was prepared for rejection, if you didn’t want to I would’ve told him to take you home” Alexander replied. “aww that’s sweet, but I’d never reject you, I’ve had a crush on you since fourth grade” Matteo said as he snuggled into Alexander’s chest. “What, really?” he said shock clearly in his voice.

“Wait you didn’t know? The entire school knows, I thought you just didn’t like me back that’s why you never brought it up” Matteo said. “How could I possibly know, you never told me, besides I’ve been crushing on you since I met you. I wish you just would’ve told me sooner we could have been doing this all along” Alexander smirked. “Oh, wait speaking of school, why were you crying so hard when you ran into the bathroom?” Alexander asked. “I was afraid Xander would try to hurt me, I kicked him in the balls because he tried to mark me against my will when I ran out” Matteo replied. 

The alpha growled, “if anyone tries to harm a hair on your head they’re dead.” Matteo looked back at Alexander with admiration in his eyes. Alexander kissed Matteo gently, “take a nap baby, you’ll need it before round two” Alexander smirked, “how long do your heats usually last Matteo?” “Usually four days, but now with an alpha to help it’s more like two days” he replied, “you better inform the school.” Alexander perked up at the idea of having sex with Matteo for two whole days. Matteo just giggled and laid his head down to sleep. “Sleep well, my little angel” Alexander said as they both drifted off to sleep. The little omega needed it, soon enough Alexander’s knot will deflate and the effects of the heat will be rushing back to Matte, until he’s knotted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys I Certainly hope you enjoyed that tell me if you would like to see more of Matteo and Alexander, If you have any prompts I'd be happy to write anything you suggest.  
> https://liliae-candidum.tumblr.com/  
> feel free to check out my tumblr and/or message me if you like!


End file.
